pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryuupon/Patapon Adventures: Accidental Discovery of the Exotic-pons (Part II)
After 2 months, 8 days, 4 hours, 24 minutes and 36 seconds (counted by Ton Kampon for he has absolutely nothin' to do!) of travelling away from the Forest of the Colorful Hell (as nick named by the trash-talking Yaripon.), the small squad of Patapons that have been deployed now finds themselves in a new area, a domicile of countless kinds of mushrooms and something else. "Hey! Hey, Ton how long we've been #@$%ing?!" asked the worn-out trash-talking Yaripon. "About 2 months, 8 days, 4 hours and 37 seconds and counting." replied Ton Kampon, who is now having sore eye for they are traveling for 2 days straight. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Mahopon in a monstrous tone. "Looks like someone didn't get her beauty sleep." chuckled the elite Yumipon. "You wanna die right now you arrow-shootin' jerk!?" yelled Mahopon in a more monstrous tone. "I'll shut up." said elite Yumipon cowering to Pan Pakapon's arm. "You have 10 seconds to get off my aching arm or you'll hear the worst kind of music in the world, jazz!" replied Pan Pakapon with an ominous look in his eye. "I'll get off." said the elite Yumipon now to afraid to cower to anybody. "Would you keep quiet there, guys?" requested rookie Yumipon who stayed all active during the 2 month, 8 day, 4 hour, 25 minute, and 11 second travel because he was distracted by his new idol, Painappurupon. "You're not the boss of me, rookie!" replied Mahopon. "Quiet down, Mahopon!" said Pan Pakapon. "No! You #@$% down!" replied the trash-talking Yaripon. "Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" asked Pan Pakapon. The squad of Patapons kept on bickering and arguing until silenced by a spine-chilling scene, the sight of the Sun and clouds completely devoured by spores from the dark forest that awaits them. "OMG." said rookie Yumipon. "What OMG? Is there something wrong, rookie?" asked the Mahopon obviously not noticing the dramatic change in the sky. "Okay, let me explain this to you slowly so you would not panic and causing you to run into the forest of mushrooms making you lost and we would have to find you, get it?" asked elite Yumipon slowly. "Sure why not." answered Mahopon. "Okay, what do see in the sky on a normal day?" asked elite Yumipon slowly. "Normal? Hmmm... Toripons!" answered Mahopon proudly. "Toripons, good answer! But I suggest something more common, you know like a glowing ball of hot gas." replied elite Yumipon. "More common. Oh, how 'bout arrows!" answered Mahopon proudly once again. "No, almost but I need something-" said elite Yumipon before being cut off by the trash-talking Yaripon. "The Sun, the #@$%ing Sun!" interrupted the trash-talking Yaripon. Mahopon looked up in the sunless sky and panicked and ran into the forest of mushrooms making her lost and now she needs to be found by her allies. "That was fast." commented Ton Kampon. "Should we find her? She's to annoying!" said Pan Pakapon. "We need to find her, we can't afford the Princess's elite Mahopon get lost or we might get banished or worst, making us eat Guddorians." said elite Yumipon with fear. "What's wrong with Guddorians?" asked rookie Yumipon. "They smell weird." answered elite Yumipon with a weird tone. Meanwhile in Mahopon's Situation "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........................." screamed Mahopon while running around in circles before bumping herself to a tree. "Owww... my head, where am I?" asked Mahopon to herself. She heard no replies but only heard the sound of silence. "Hello anyone here? Ton, Pan where are you guys, this ain't funny you know." said Mahopon starting to get nervous. A big black object passed behind her. "Rookie? Was that you? If its you stop it, you're scaring me!" said Mahopon starting to feel death is near. The object showed itself, it's a Matango! It began to attack. "Wahhh... it's the giant mushroom that Meden's assistant told me about." said Mahopon starting to have teary eye. The Matango threw a rock and hit Mahopon's leg hurting her seriously. "Ah, my leg! Please, please don't kill me!" pleaded Mahopon even though she knew it wouldn't convince the ruthless beast until a miracle happened. A Robopon Hero appeared out of nowhere, the Hero resembled a grey mushroom with a skull sign on it and wields Ropobon arms resembling the arms of Dogaeen and he also wears a purple mask with a yellow crescent moon on it that bestows darkness upon the field. The Hero picked up a huge stalagmite from the ground and threw it into Matango's head, piercing it, killing it immediately. "Th-thank you, for saving me." said Mahopon. "No problem." replied the Hero apathetically. "Wh-what's your name?" asked Mahopon nerviously thinking that he is too cool for a conversation. "My name? I don't have one. I forgot." replied the Hero apathetically. "You have no name? How pitiful, how about I give you one." offered Mahopon. "Okay, sure." replied the Hero. "Okay, how about Mushroom-dude." suggested Mahopon. "Too boring." said the Hero. "Boring, how about Rock Thrower." suggested Mahopon. "Too simple." replied the Hero. "YOU'RE TOO PICKY!!!" yelled Mahopon and hit him in the head. "Ow-" complained the nameless Hero before a flash of white light blocked his vision and just stopped moving. "Ummm... are you okay? Did I break your brain or something." said Mahopon worriedly. "I-I remember now! My name is Hira'ran, Hira'ran Doku!" yelled Hira'ran with joy and feelings. "That's a weird name but kinda cool!" complemented Mahopon. "As for my thanks, I'll show you the exit of this hell!" said Hira'ran. "But, but how about my other friends?" asked Mahopon. "You mean a group of annoying idiots." asked Hira'ran. "Yeah." replied Mahopon. "You wanna see them." asked Hira'ran. "Sure!" replied Mahopon. They headed for Hira'ran Doku's secret hideout somewhere in the middle of the mushroom forest and saw Pan, Ton, rookie and elite Yumipon, and the trash-talking Yaripon all asleep. "Why are they sleeping?" asked Mahopon. "Well, it's hard to explain though, they were just aguing about the scent of Guddorians, they are so noisy so I had to put them to sleep to avoid waking a Matango." explained Hira'ran. "Could you wake them now, we need to go, the Princess must be worried for us." said Mahopon. "Princess? She's still alive!" rejoiced Hira'ran. "Huh?" wondered Mahopon. "Oh, nothing. Just nothing, hehe. I'll wake them up now!" said Hira'ran like he was hiding something. He caused a mini earthquake to wake the group of annoying idiots. "What was that?" said the disturbed Ton Kampon and saw Hira'ran's Robopon arms. "OMG, where'd you get that beefy arm weapon?" asked Ton Kampon. "Oh! This old thing, I made it myself." said Hira'ran proudly. "Stop chit chatting, time to go Ton." said Mahopon. The squad of Patapons exited through a big wall of pure Adamanman by unlocking the gate using the Zaknel's Dagger they found. Beyond the wall lies something that can even wound the bravest Hero's mind. "Are you coming, Ton?" asked rookie Yumipon. "In fact, no I would like to stay here with Hira'ran to master the art of weapon making!" said Ton Kampon with no regrets. "You sure?" asked rookie Yumipon. "Yes, goodbye then my friend." said Ton Kampon. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot beyond the wall is where my big brother lives, you WILL need his help and don't ever wonder around at night!!!" yelled Hira'ran. "Yeah, yeah!" said rookie Yumipon but he didn't hear the last part. ***The journey continues*** Category:Blog posts